


My son came from the stairs

by Sasori13



Category: Predator
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori13/pseuds/Sasori13





	1. Chapter 1

Mama edith was what everyone knew her as, a woman who give you food when hungry, her husband always told her she was too nice and tuat everyone took advantage of her kindness even when she was young, but this happened when she was in her mid thirties, charles her husband couldn’t have children so the neighborhood kids were her kids living on a farm she get up doing her routines, until something crashed near her home late summer night “charles what was that?” He jolted out his sleep not sure but it sounds big” the two jumped up edith putting her slippers on and a robe while charles pulled out his Shotgu  
Both running out. That’s when they saw it a ship broken apart she entered her husband yelling to not go in “honey somebody could be hurt!” He sighed running in. Their she saw them two large humanoids gasping for air “hey na relax sweet jesus” she noticed a baby “my word picking it up “hush now i will help your mama and papa, charles” he suddenly appeared “the hell is those?” She turn “his parents they hurt do something” he stared “like what?!” She kneels the female stared as edith reach her hand on her shoulder “i..i will raise him and bury you two it’s okay you can joun your husband” the yuatja stared than sighed taking her last breath. As promised the two buried the parents leaving two rocks.

Inside the infant woke looking around “hey now it’s ok we must name him” her husband stared “how you know its a boy?” She stared well” she stared “I don’t know it looks like it’s daddy” charles raised a eyebrow “mother looked like that to” she stared picking the infant up rocking him “boy it doesn’t cry much huh?” He stared edith smiled “whats there to cry about” soon they made a bed and all three went to sleep. The next day she put on some music as the infant stared “this is Earth Wind and Fire a great group...lets call you seven” she taught feed seven realizing he takes formula well buying diapers the town people stared crazy until Edith smiled “charles...told you seven was a boy” charge stared “oh ok” she threw the diaper out walking to the graves she placed flowers “i named him seven since it’s been seven years i saw any excitement he’s such a darling”

Seven ever year tried to walk edith smile “walk to daddy” charles annoyed “stop tell the alien i’m his dad” edith shushed him the little mandibles flared from excitement as he crawled than walked to edith “you did it sweetie” meal time he’d enjoy earth wind and fire. Over the year she wondered what to do when he got bigger...she was interested in what he could be the next morning seven stood near the bed climbing over charles to sleep near edith who woke “wrapping her arms around him lyou heard the thunderstorm “mommy’s here” he purred falling to sleep.

Charles turns in the middle noticing the two sleeping he smiled pulling the covers up on both “must say he’s adorable soeeppoor kid in a strange place far from home.


	2. I don’t think he likes me dear

Edith picked up the wailing infant thinking “honey remember that cute little movie from disney phil collins sung it!” He uncovered his eyes “oh god woman really is that what you gonna try? I love you but you’re crazy sometimes” she stared quiet as she began rocking humming than started “come stop that crying it will be alright Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart Her husband shook his head “jeez I can’t believe that worked” edith stared “just cause he’s a little strange all children love music “ she looks down “ain’t that right seven” the small yuatja stared up yawning “maaa..maa!” She smiled “oh sweetie his first word” charles stared it seems each day seven grew as they homeschooled in potty training was interesting for charles to do “seven I don’t know how big you gonna get but please don’t pee on the floor” he tilt his head looking at the floor “when you get bigger I’ll take you hunting a man’s sport” he click “man...sport” he nod “mother is making you a bit soft there babying you, you’re a smart kid now” they’re first hunt seven chased a deer while charles yelled “hey boy no we don’t do that!” Finally reaching him he saw him tear into it “no boy we cook it as he whacked him in the behind seven growled as both stormed back. Edith turns “how was bonding?” Seven held edith waist as charles stared “I don’t think he likes me” she stared “what happened?” He spoke “he ran off like a made man and i popped him” 

She stared “honey you must explain he doesn’t understand and you treat him like a monster than something helpless” he sighed “he is look at those choppers he got tore a deer’s neck off” a couple months went by seven was living up to his height while the couple got older. Seven fixed dinner walking it to edith “eat mother” she smiled “thank you love” charles stared “boy you should be an athlete come help me fix my car at nights he take him to his car lot and morning open the doors for people to go get their car fixed “now you remember how?” He nod “yes father” certain days he stayed in the back while halloween he let him venture out since people assumed it was a costume” in the back seven sat fixing a engine walking to the cd player he turned on earth win and fire. Charles laughed “boy you seem to love that group” he turn “because father’s grouo seven likes”  
He continues working looking at a photo “father why don’t i look like you?” He stared “well me and mama found you when I'll show you” seven nod as he turned “done” charles smiled “you’re getting better son I’m proud” go wipe your hands a black suv pulled up “charles when you gonna sell this spot you’re far too old now” he stared “not until ‘m dead stop hounding my wife what are you government offials?” He stepped up “well since you too smart, yes and that thing you got back there we discovered more or them but they like killing” charles stared “well maybe they want junior here but they can find us” seven snarled walking out “leave asshole” charles points “you heard what my boy said” the group scowl walking away

He turned “you clean up?” He nod “we head home evil cars will come for her” the two went home. Edith sat waiting as she drifted to sleep, seven Entered “mother i’m home” stared at how she laid seeing a tiny mark on her neck, he turned feeling four dart hit his skin snarling he held edith “mo...ther” charles stood “why’d you put my wife down?” The man froM before stared “unlike you she genuinely loves this creature like a mother” a stretcher was taken to put both on it seems he’s protecting her”


	3. Lab

Seven woke up in a large room as he looked around “mother!!” He yelled constantly pounding on hard walls roaring as he was unaware of the camera “he’s panicking reveal his mother” a wall open as he saw she was still sleeping he kneels “mother wake up..don’t leave me alone” he laid curled next to her, the man stared “maybe female are important in their socety but he has stayed with humans so long” edith eyes open as she reached stroking his face humming the song he heard as a child, he purred with every touch “mother won’t leave you ever...you will still be my little wild boy you will be a strong man and when you find your people you will be free to find love and when i die you will be in my heart forever”

He held her close “i will get us out mother” he stared “I know where the ship is I take you “ just than large men with stunners began poking seven as he howled ib paib backing up like a frightened child two men carried edith away as he cried “mother!” The others leavibg as he ran to the door, as she was driven home, charles saw she returned. She was upset as he walked her to bed she paused “thst was my babies room he loved that toy” charles stared “honey he’s not our kid it’s an alien” she stared “y.you called them? How could you he was an innocent child and you sold him” she ran locking the door

In the lab seven sat not sleeping a doctor played earth wind and fire seven head lifted as he began tapping his finger. A merc stared “look he seems to like it play something else the guy played frank sinatra as seven sighed remembering edith sibging that song his clicking was low “i thinknhe miss the old woman” edith during sunrise took a bag of seven favorite item and food he like she caught a bus to the faculty walking up a guard stopped her “ma’am i..” cutting him off “i’m a mother ob a mission my sweet beautiful boy is in there” she continues walking as the guy radioed ib, by than she was inside as merc zapped seven edith yelled “you stop that!” Her voice loud seven in the corner shaking she walked over hugging him lthey hurt my little baby” he stared “i want to go home please” she turns “we are leaving he is not some zoo animal” smacking people around seven picked her up running “i take us home” he remembered the ship entering it he pressed buttons to a line signaling a distress call.

The two heard a series of clicks and in a language he felt it sounded familiar a holofram turned on when an older creature that looked like him stared the imgaine felt warm he could smell and feel the heat..” you are my son’s child were is your parents?” He shook “d.dead.” He could see the older being sigh as edith jumped on “i..I found him when he was helpless, i raised him the two beings i prayed for and buried them” the older hunter tilts his head “human well i guess my generation tend to say a prayer for a life lost, but my husband got government involved and i need um want him to be safe please if you have others out here save him” he turns “i sent signal to get him as for the ship i will destroy it so no evidence of us are here” she smiled “I understand” he pointed “youngling go armor up and cloak yourself till others come” he nod going to get armor, the elder stared “you have my deepest respect for caring for something no human could understand” she smiled “well women are put in this world to guide and help when can” he nod “our women are the strongest being on our planet” seven walked back in as edith smiled “how handsome” the elder stared “both of you leave the ship at once9 seven picked up his mother and ran out. The engine ps roared to life as seven and editcg watched as it took off into the sky high enough and exploded. The two stood as if a sign rustling was heard as five full armed yuatja warriors appeared seven put Edith down “Go on dear” she smiled tearing up he hugged her as she gesture “you will be in my heart and mind” he nod as the touch heads the others made way as she waved soon the ship lifted vanishing, as agents arrived “where is he?” She smiled “he’s home” walked away “i do hope he becomes dtrong and slap the hell out of you” charles was home regretting what he did “i was the monster edith hates me” she entered “no i was just disappointed you’d do that he looked up to you” showing him draw8ng of him hunting together “he loved it” charles sighed “i hooe he forgives me one day if he return”


	4. I have not forgotten you

It has be ages since the loving woman everyone knew took in a humanoid, she still did her daily routine waving at the neighbors, cook cleaned gave candy to children and watched her game shows. She occasionally watch tarzan thinking about her seven wondering if he got bigger and if he’s got a family, she laughed at things he did like his first bath and how he tried to eat the soap or watch charles take the blender apart to clean and repair only to do the same, but her fondest memories was how in stormy weather he sneak to their room scaring charles as he climbed in to sleep. She was now older her bones weren’t as good as they use to where seven’s real parents were she planted a tree and asked the folk to bury her ashes under it so no one could disturb their rest. She smiled at how big it got “boy it’s hot today” charles brought water “yeah i’d took seven fishing during weather like this, strange boy loved it caught four fish cause the crazy kid jumped in grabbing them”

The two loved “i wonder what he’s doing?” She smiled “i bet being the best he can be, very bright kid he is” she watched tv “so much craziness drug lords running a muck, a knock was on the door as edith open “yes?” A grouo of bikers smiled “geez ma’am we hear you own a shop!” She stared “hey don’t come here disturbing this house now boys” one laughed “listen you are already pushing up daisies in a hour or so just give us your jewerly” she stared “no! You best be lucky my boy don’t cone” the grouo layghed till one went silent a hole in his head. A series of clicks were heard “what the fuck!” One yelled “oh my boy is home he must have been hunting”

The gang was swallowed up by phantom men as one screamed till they were no more, seven revealed himself taller, lean as he stood walking to her he kneels as she smiled “my little baby boy is so tall, hugging him “awe and who are these?” He turned “my clan brothers and wife” a female yuatja walked up edith smiled “oh she’s pretty” he nod “mother i will have my first child will name him earth my next wind and fire” charles walked out “seven?” He snarled “you nearly hurt mother!” Charles waved “i..I know it took your absence to realize, you were my crazy boy and forgive this crazy old fool i treasured our hunting trips” he walked hugging seven. The other hunter walked over some touching edith hair “yes like yours kinda my mother taught me” each mimics “mo..ther” she smiled “yes that’s me mother edith no matter what they are it’s a title i love”

After the events edith was the first to pass as seven sat watching the funersl charles could feel his pressence as everyone who attended left he appeared “mother left me” he stared “humans don’t live long but you know what shes with you no matter where you are” he took out a locket “here she kept this now i offer it to you, as a memory of her” he nods “thank you father” he stared “soon I’ll be joining her here you be well ok” he nod. And in the few days charles passed away leaving seven ever year on their birthday he’d visit the old tree till he became no more


End file.
